


Many Happy Returns

by famousfremus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/pseuds/famousfremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting, a chocolate cake and an inadvertent confession prompt Katniss and Peeta to finally explore the feelings they've been hiding from one another, making Katniss' birthday wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘This is EXACTLY how I want to be spending my birthday,’_ I think to myself as I scroll through Tumblr, trying to pass the time until I can leave.  _‘It’s official.  Madge is dead to me.’_   With a huff of annoyance I look around the crowded living room, hoping in vain to find something to use to end my misery.  Seeing nothing promising, I close my eyes and think back to earlier this evening when Madge first suggested this fiasco.

 

_“Come on, Katniss!  It’s Beta’s annual Final Fling, the last big party before the semester ends.  Where else would be better to celebrate your 21 st birthday??”_  _She practically begs me to go, even pulling out the ‘puppy dog eyes’ that she knows I can’t resist because it makes her look like Prim.  “Besides, Peeta will most likely be there.”_

_She bats her lashes at me and makes kissy sounds with her lips.  I feel myself blush, once again regretting that I told her about the crush I’ve had on him since grade school one night over a bottle of Boone’s._

_“FINE!  If it’ll get you to off my back, I’ll go to the stupid party.  Just don’t tell anyone it’s my birthday, ok?”  She squeals and gives me a big hug, promising to keep her mouth shut and going on and on about how great this is going to be until I zone out completely._

_In the back of my mind, I know this is a bad idea, but there’s part of me that really hopes that this will be the year my birthday wish finally comes true._

 

I come back to the present, where I find myself still sitting on the beer-and-God-knows-what-else-stained couch in the Beta house where I know exactly three people; two of which are currently up in Gale’s room, most likely naked and oblivious to my plight.

 

As for the other one, well, let’s just say I may know Peeta, but I seriously doubt he knows me.   We didn’t run in the same social circles – he was a popular jock and I…wasn’t.  He was always surrounded by a large group, consisting mostly of girls, and although I used to feel his eyes on me now and then, I could never find the courage to approach him.

 

Right now, he’s being fawned over by those Sorority sluts – Glimmer, Clove and some trashy red-head with a fox-like face that I don’t know.  They’re literally hanging all over him, pushing their barely covered breasts into his chest, arm or whatever body part was available.  I glance down at my own barely big enough for a bra self and sigh.  No, I definitely don’t show up on his radar.

 

I go back to my phone, this time trying my luck at Angry Birds.  After I’ve passed several levels, I feel the couch dip as someone sits next to me.  I steel myself, waiting for Cato Williams and Dan Marvel to ask me again if I they can ‘have a sword fight in my mouth’ when I hear the last voice I ever expected.

 

“Hey, Katniss.  Happy birthday.”  Peeta’s voice is so soft that I would think I was imagining it if I didn’t feel his warm breath tickle my ear and neck.

 

I turn to him in surprise and see that he’s smiling, the dimple in his left cheek in full view.  I’ve never been this close to him before and I feel myself blush as I take in the light freckles that march across the bridge of his nose and the golden flecks mixed with the blue of his irises.  His lashes are long and just a shade darker than the golden waves on his head.  He is glorious and perfect and I have no idea why he’s here talking to me.

 

“How do you know it’s my birthday?”  I give myself a mental head slap and turn away embarrassed.  All these years wishing I had the nerve to talk to him and _that’s_ what I say when I finally get the chance?   

 

He scoots closer to me and I get a whiff of what has to be him.  It’s a mixture of sweet, like cinnamon, and savory, like dill.  I can’t stop myself from taking a big breath to hold him inside as long as I can.

 

“I know a lot about you, Katniss.”  He’s so close when I turn back to him that we almost bump noses.  “I’ve paid attention over the years, waiting for a chance to talk to you.”

 

_‘Hold up, what??’_ I blink in confusion, my mind a jumble from both his words and his proximity.  “What do you mean?”  My voice comes out as a shaky whisper.

 

He stands abruptly and holds his hand out to me.  “Come on, I want to show you something.”

 

I don’t even think, just put my hand in his and follow him out of the living room and up the stairs, presumably to his room.  All I can think about is how big his hand looks in mine, how warm it is and the rough feel of his callused fingers against the soft skin on the back of my hand.  My heart beats erratically and I know it’s not from climbing the stairs.

 

We climb to the top floor, and he unlocks the only door before holding it open for me to pass.

I walk in slowly, noticing it looks nothing like a typical frat-boy’s room.  Everything is neat, the bed is made and most surprisingly there are no pictures of half-naked women on the walls.  Instead Peeta has his own artwork on display.  I recognize a few that had been in various art competitions throughout high school, including my favorite of the meadow down the street from the house where I grew up.

 

“Take a seat.”  He indicates the bed and my heart skips a beat as I sit.  Never in a million years did I ever think I’d be in Peeta Mellark’s room, let alone sitting on his bed.

 

He goes over to the little refrigerator in the corner and pulls something out, placing it on a plastic plate.  I can’t help but smile as I see him put a candle on top and light it before bringing it over to me.  

 

The cake is small and is covered in sugar flowers that resemble primroses and katniss plants.

I can tell he made them; I’d recognize his handy-work anywhere.  The cake is beautiful and I’m overwhelmed that he thought to make it for me.

 

“Make a wish,” he tells me before I blow out the candle.

 

“I don’t need to,” I answer with a smile, “It already came true.”

 

**_A/N: Thank you to Titania522 for beta-ing!  Part 2 is next, and with it comes the ‘M’ rating. Enjoy!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Peeta’s POV, originally written for the Write Me a Story challenge on Tumblr last year.

I sit in silence, watching as Katniss devours the little cake in her hands.  It’s not the fact that she’s inhaling it like she’s on death row and  it’s her last meal that fascinates me; rather it’s the way she moans in pleasure with every bite, licking each crumb from her full lips that has my complete attention.

 

_‘Easy Mellark,’_ I mentally chide myself, _‘You finally have her talking to you, don’t scare her off by staring like some depraved creeper.’_

Within moments, the cake is but a memory, just globs of frosting randomly coating her fingers.

 

_‘Oh sweet Jesus!’_ My eyes widen as she proceeds to lick said fingers clean, running her small pink tongue around and between each digit, still moaning but with a look of sheer bliss on her lovely face.  I know I’m a goner when she sucks her index finger completely into her mouth, up to the last knuckle and twists it around, making sure she gets every last bit of frosting.  Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back in what can only be described as ecstasy.

 

Of its own accord, my brain creates a new image, replacing her finger with my cock.  Her rosy lips encircle the head as her long, slim fingers work the shaft relentlessly.  I feel the body part in question start to stiffen and try to think of something, _anything_ , to counteract the effect of Katniss’ innocent actions.

 

Even so, there’s no way to stop the strangled groan that pours from my lips when her finger slides out of her warm mouth with a loud ‘POP’.

 

Katniss opens her eyes at the sound, completely and adorably oblivious to my plight.  “Did you want some?”

 

I know deep in the non-perverted recesses of my brain that she is not coming on to me, but by now the little brain has taken over and I’ve lost complete control of my actions.

 

“Yes, please.”  My voice comes out in a strangled whimper as I fight in vain to reign in my galloping hormones.  

 

“Oh.   OH!”  Her eyes squint in confusion then widen in understanding as she deciphers the meaning behind my answer.  Katniss seems to have some kind of internal debate as she wipes her palms nervously on her thighs.  Then, with a deep breath, she nods to herself, as if finally coming to a decision, then stands up and pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor.  Her jean shorts quickly follow suit.

 

I nearly swallow my tongue as I drink in the sight of her, now clad only in her silky orange bra and tiny matching panties.  Her dusky nipples pebble in the cool air of the room, showing in stark contrast to the otherwise smooth material. My gaze drops to the juncture of her thighs where I notice the fabric has darkened from her arousal.

 

Saliva pools in my mouth at the thought of burying my face there and drinking her in until she’s writhing and screaming my name.  My fingers itch to bury themselves deep in her wavy brunette locks, spreading them out over my pillow as I drive into her again and again like a man possessed.

 

I’m so caught up in my fantasy that I don’t immediately notice Katniss has moved and is now kneeling before me, looking up with nervous pleading eyes.  I don’t move; I don’t dare breathe for fear of startling her and breaking whatever spell has fallen over us.

 

She tentatively places her hand on my trembling thigh and I wait in sweet anticipation for her next move.  We remain that way, suspended in time for what seems like an eternity before black spots dance across my vision and I’m forced to take a deep, shuddering breath, startling Katniss into standing.   

 

Convinced my stupid need for air in my lungs has effectively ruined whatever was happening, I lick my lips, preparing to apologize but she stops me by quickly leaning down and kissing me on the lips.  It’s over far too quickly for my taste; really a peck more than anything, but it’s enough to whet my appetite for more.   

 

“I’m sorry!  I just…I mean…ugh!”  Katniss blushes and pulls away, stammering out an apology before burying her face in her hands as I continue sit there, now stunned into immobility.

 

Without a word, I pull her onto the bed next to me and tilt her chin up with my fingers.

 

“There’s no need to apologize.  You only did what I’ve wanted to do since we were kids.”  Her eyes are silver pools, luminous in the soft light of my bedroom.

 

“Really?”  She asks in a small, hopeful voice.

 

Instead of answering, I lean forward slowly, giving her time to pull away, before cupping her cheek and planting a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

 

“Really.”

 

That one word is all the confirmation she needs and suddenly her hands are grasping at my shirt; her fingers weaving into the open collar and running lightly across my collar bone.  These butterfly touches send shockwaves rippling through my system and I feel heat pooling in my already throbbing groin.

 

Again, I try thinking of baseball, of Finnick’s gnarly broken toe, anything to get my unruly cock to behave before I embarrass myself.

 

All of that is undone when Katniss sighs and tilts her head to the side, allowing me access to the slender column of her neck.  I blaze a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses to the hollow at the base of her throat, reveling in the feel of her racing pulse under my lips.

 

Her hands slide up to wrap around to the back of my neck, twisting her body slightly so that we are more fully pressed together.   

 

“Oh Peeta,” she sighs and the last of my reserve crumbles at the sound of my name falling from her lips in pleasure.  I decide it’s a sound I want to hear again, and as often as possible.

 

I stand and tug her up with me, wrapping my arms around her slight form to hold her tightly to me.  I know she can feel how hard I am by the squeak she gives as I press my hips into her.  To my delight, not only does she not pull away, but she pushes back, grinding her hips into mine.  We remain that way, kissing and grinding, until it’s just not enough anymore.

 

My hand, which has been resting on the bare skin of her waist, starts inching its way upward. I feel more than hear her sharp intake of breath, and quickly move my hand back where it was, afraid of having moved too fast.

 

Instead, she surprises me by reaching behind her to unhook her bra, letting the straps slide down her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.  Her glorious breasts are now bare before me, just the perfect size to fit in the palm of my hand.  I must be staring too long because she appears to get uncomfortable, looking away and wrapping her arms around her torso.

 

I step forward and turn her gaze back to me.  “You have nothing to be ashamed about.  I am in awe of your beauty.”  She smiles and blushes, making her look even more desirable.   

 

That’s all the encouragement I need as I whip my own shirt off, tossing it onto the growing pile of discarded clothing, and undo my jeans.  Before I can get them off, though, Katniss wraps her arms around my shoulders and claims my mouth with hers.  She runs her tongue along the seam of my lips, begging for entry, which I readily grant.  Our bodies mimic the movements of our tongues, thrusting and parrying, building toward the inevitable.  

 

Her skin feels like the softest silk and my hands are desperate to touch every inch.  I pull her close and we both moan as our bare chests come into contact, making my cock throb painfully in my jeans.  My hands sketch line drawings up and down her back, tracing her curves with feather-light brush strokes before finally settling on her hips.

 

Katniss’ hands have done explorations of their own, mapping my chest and shoulders before working their way into my unruly mop of hair.  Her short nails scrape down my scalp, sending shivers skittering down my spine to settle in my abdomen and now painfully hard cock.

 

Sensing my discomfort, she backs me slowly towards the bed.  I feel my knees hit the mattress and sit down; pulling her with me so that she is now straddling my waist.  I slide my hands up from her narrow hips to cup her breasts, running my calloused thumbs over her hardened nipples.  She rewards me by hissing at the sensation and pressing herself more firmly into my grasp.

 

She arches her back, which breaks our kiss, but leaves me the perfect opening to take one of the luscious buds into my mouth.  She keens as I suckle first one then the other nipple, teasing with my teeth, only to soothe it with my tongue.  In the midst of this, Katniss has begun to grind her pelvis into mine, rubbing her aroused core over my hardened cock in a desperate attempt to ease her own ache.

 

Unable to stand the pressure of the denim rubbing against my erection, I use an old wrestling move and flip Katniss so she’s now pinned underneath me.  Lifting her slightly, I ‘walk’ us up the bed so her head is resting on the pillows.  I pull the elastic from the end of her braid, then use my fingers to comb her hair so that it fans out across the snowy white pillowcase, just as I’d imagined earlier.

 

Her eyes are pools of molten silver as she stares up at me, her cheeks flushed with desire and her lips swollen from my kisses.  My artist’s eye burns the image into my mind and I know there will be many sketches of this moment in the future.  Not to mention it is now permanently stored in my spank bank.

 

“So beautiful,” I breathe, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  Katniss smiles shyly in response, then reaches up to run her fingers along my jaw and across my lips.

 

“You’re the one who’s beautiful, Peeta; inside and out.  I’ve always been so afraid to talk to you; that I wasn’t good enough to be your friend.”  Her breath hitches, betraying the emotion behind her words and I am overcome with the need to show her just how truly wonderful she is and how unworthy I am of her praise.

 

Not another word is spoken as I hungrily claim her lips, plundering her mouth as I thrust my hips into hers, following the ancient rhythm.  She bends her legs and lets them fall to the side, opening herself up to me completely.  Mewling little cries start pouring from the back of her throat as she cranes her neck back to gasp for air.

 

“Peeta, touch me, please…” She gasps between breaths.  That’s all the incentive I need to shift off to the side and slide my free hand into her already soaking panties.  I latch onto her nipple as my fingers slowly glide between her folds, coating them in her wetness.

 

I push one, then two fingers inside her hot center and am rewarded with a passionate moan as I slowly rub lazy circles around her clit with my thumb.  I continue to work her steadily, reveling in how wet she is and how she can’t stop her hips from matching my hand thrust for thrust.  Katniss is absolutely stunning as she writhes under my touch, better than my wildest fantasy come true.

 

“Harder, Peeta, harder!” She chants as per hips rocket off the bed.  “Bite me, please!!  Ah, yes!!!!”  This is a side of Katniss I never dared to dream existed, and I am certainly not going to refuse her now.  I pull her turgid nipple into my mouth then bite down, not hard enough to draw blood, but there will certainly be marks later on.

 

It does the trick, though, as she comes moments later, screaming my name until she’s hoarse.  Her walls clenching around my fingers is the most amazing thing I have ever felt, and I have no doubt if the time comes it will only be second to feeling her flutter around my cock as I spill deep inside of her.

 

Once she’s completely spent, I remove my fingers and lick them clean, just as she had done earlier with the frosting.  Her eyes are heavy as she watches me from where she lays on the bed, boneless and sated.

 

I could stay quite contentedly this way with her forever, but it seems my Katniss is just one surprise after another tonight.  She pushes on my chest to get me to roll onto my back.  Once that has been accomplished, Katniss proceeds to pull my jeans the rest of the way off then makes short work of my boxer briefs.  I swear my cock sighs in relief as the pressure from the stiff denim is removed.

 

That done, she stands at the foot of my bed with her thumbs hooked in the waistband of her panties.  Slowly, with her eyes locked on mine, she slides the silky scrap down her shapely thighs, bending at the waist.  I am mesmerized by the sight of her breasts bouncing as she moves and I can feel the telltale tightening in my lower abdomen.  Whatever she has planned, I am most definitely not going to last long.  Hopefully I’ll be able to hold out long enough to not seem like some horny teenager.

 

Once she has her panties off, she crawls across the bed until she’s sitting on my thighs with my raging erection standing at full attention before her.  

 

“I have wanted to touch you for so long, Peeta.”  Her soft voice caresses my skin, bringing every nerve ending to life.  Nope, I’m not going to last long _at all._

 

Katniss reaches down and runs her hand along herself, and using her own arousal as lubricant, wraps her long fingers tightly around my aching shaft and begins to move her fist up and down.  The pace is agonizingly slow, to the point where I want to scream and thrust repeatedly, but by sitting on my legs she has me effectively trapped, beholden to her every whim.  

 

She speeds up her movements, adding in a twist that makes her thumb brush the sensitive skin just under the tip, then takes one hand then the other and presses them to her breast.  I have no choice but to comply, powerless against the exquisite torture she’s inflicting upon me.  I begin to knead the soft flesh, taking care to roll the sensitive peaks between my fingers.

 

My eyes roll back in my head as she shifts forward and I feel her velvety soft folds rub along the length of my cock as she works the tip with her hands.  The warmth radiating from her center is like nothing I’ve experienced before.  I can feel my toes curl as she moves faster, climbing toward her second release, which she finds moments later, crying out with her head thrown back in pleasure.

 

She doesn’t stop moving, working my cock until I feel like I’m about to explode.  It only takes another moment before I feel the numbness start at the base of my spine and work its way up, one vertebra at a time until it spreads out along every limb, every fiber of my being.

 

“Holy fuck, Katniss!”  I shout to the ceiling as I come in great spurts against my stomach.  She  continues to pump my now softening member until every last bit has leaked out in a stream over her fingers.  I watch in a blissful daze as she raises her hand to her lips and licks each one clean, essentially bringing this evening full circle as my mind recalls the cake and frosting that led to the most amazing night of my life.

 

Sometime later, once we’ve cleaned ourselves up, sharing sweet smiles and lingering touches, we fall into bed, a tangle of exhausted limbs wrapped around each other like ivy.  As sleep claims my deeply satisfied brain, I comfort myself with this thought - no matter what tomorrow brings, chocolate cake will most assuredly be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is now complete. Thank you to Titania522 for fixing my mistakes, and to Ro Nordmann for hosting the challenge that led to this part being written. Most importantly, Happy Birthday, Katniss!!


End file.
